


Mission Iron Heart

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU ish, F/M, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: He was always so cold and scary. It made sense that was the place's resident dragon





	

She always worked late at the orphanage  
Tucking kids in  
Reading bedtime stories  
Wishing the nuns goodnight  
.  
The kids trusted her  
They feared him  
.  
With is many piercings and defiant attitude  
The kids scattered away from him  
The sneered after them but oblivious to the amber orbs watching from the shadows he sighed, sadly before carrying out his duties  
.  
The director was a strict woman  
He had been sentenced to 1 year under her supervision after being involved in yet another fight  
So when the little bluenette that he had been growing steadily closer too asked if he would stay a little longer to help move some boxes, nothing came from the direction other than positive reinforcement  
.  
Gajeel had just slid that last box of rice into its place when a small scream was heard  
The pair shared a look and then were off  
.  
Gajeel got there first, as he towered over Levy  
Btu when he flung open the door ready to defend these kids  
The only thing he was met with was another startled yell and wide fearful eyes  
.  
Levy arrived a few seconds later and immediately understood  
"What happened?" She asked the small group huddled in the middle of the shared bed  
One little girl, Olive was her name, glanced a Gajeel before pointing a shaky finger towards the linen closet in back of the room.'  
"We heard something bang from in there." she whispered.  
Levy shot the awkward looking Gajeel a meaningful glance before sitting on the bed with the kids and tucking her feet up under her.'  
.  
"Nothings coming out of there to get you." She whispered.  
The kids looked at her, uncomprehendingly  
"You know why?" they shook their heads  
"Because we're protected by a dragon!" she made claws with her hands and gave a light growl  
The kids giggled at the silly sight  
.  
Olive still didn't understand though. "Where's the dragon?" She asked  
Levy gasped in mock horror. "You see him everyday." She said  
Gajeel took the opportunity to leave. He wasn't needed here.  
The kids gasped  
"Really?"  
Levy nodded fervently  
"He's the one that saved you tonight too."  
"Where is he?" Olive asked again.  
"He right over there. He's checking the rest for the room for monsters"  
Levy pointed right at Gajeel who was standing by the edge of the room  
.  
He stiffened  
.  
"Uh, yup all clear. No monsters in here!" He said unused to being the one looked to for comfort  
One little boy. What about under the beds?"  
Gajeel shot levy a panicked look, but she just smiled and rolled her hands, go on  
.  
Gajeel sighed and stomped over to the bed they all sat on, before crouching down and peering under. Smiling a little he growled. Above him the kids gasped.  
.  
Gajeel straightened  
"They're all gone for now, but you don't get you scrawly buts to bed they'll be back!"  
Levy inhaled sharply one hand on her chest  
.  
"Quickly then we must get to bed!" The children laughed and scrambled to their respective beds.  
Levy laughed as each child asked " " to scare away the monster under his or her bed.  
Gajeel did, growling, or swiping at the 'monsters'  
.  
Finally with the last child tucked back into bed Gajeel left. "Will you be back tomorrow?" Olive asked in a small voice  
Gajeel stopped in the doorway. "I'll always be here to scare away the monsters." he said.  
Levy smiled boldly at him from across the room.  
.  
Mission Melt That Iron Heart was a go


End file.
